The Knights Of Walpurgis
by EvilSeverus
Summary: Der Orden der Walpurgisritter steht kurz vor der Vernichtung, als ein Junge zu ihnen stößt, der die Geschichte der magischen Welt für immer verändern wird. *spielt zur Gründerzeit* SS/RR
1. Prolog: Die Begenung

The Knights Of Walpurgis

**Prolog: Die Begegnung **

Es war ein bitterer, kalter Tag als die Leichensammler die tote Frau auf ihren Wagen luden. Sie wurde von der Pest dahingerafft, wie so viele dieser Tage.

Ein Halbwüchsiger beobachtete mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht das Treiben. Er konnte nicht begreifen warum es gerade sie heimsuchen musste. Er liebte sie. Sie hatte ihn aufgezogen, ihm Heim, Nahrung und Geborgenheit gegeben. Anders als sein alter Herr; ein elender Trunkenbold von einem Schmied. Jähzornig im nüchternen Zustand. Ruhig, wenn er im Suff war.

Der Junge konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und wollte zu seiner Mutter. Er stürmte auf den Wagen zu und wollte ihren Leichnam herunterreißen. Die in schwarze Roben gehüllten Männer fingen ihn jedoch ab.

„Sie hat die Pest!", schrieen sie, doch er wollte es nicht akzeptieren. Er wollte es nicht hören. Er brüllte um kämpfte, was jedoch nichts nützte. Die Männer stießen ihn in den Schnee und er rannte davon. Weit weg. Die Straße des Dorfes hinab. Immer weiter weg. Über die verschneiten Wiesen, durch den Wald. Ohne Kleidung, Hab und Gut oder Nahrung. Er war seinem Schmerz und dem Gevatter Tod ausgeliefert. Soldaten, Hunger, die Pest, die eisige Kälte des Winters oder Wölfe – irgendeiner von ihnen würde sich schon als gnädig erweißen und ihn töten, denn er wollte sterben.

So streifte der Junge lange Zeit durchs Land. Tagelang, ohne etwas zu essen, ohne zu schlafen, frierend und völlig allein. Schließlich brach er zusammen und als er sich herumdrehte blickte er zu einen dunklen Gestalt auf. Ein Mann, hoch zu Ross, der in eine dunkle Robe gehüllt war. Unter dieser lugte ein schwarzer Harnisch hervor und auf seinem Rücken trug er einen Zweihänder. Der eisige Wind umspielte ihn.

„Bist du der Gevatter?", fragte der Junge zitternd.

„Nein.", sagte der Reiter und stieg ab. Er packte den Jungen und zog ihn hoch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort bugsierte er ihn auf seinem Pferd. Ihm war sein Leben mittlerweile so gleichgültig, dass es ihn nicht scherte, was der Reiter da tat. Er akzeptierte es einfach.

Noch auf dem Pferd des Mannes verlor er sein Bewusstsein und ein dunkler Traum verfolgte ihn. Er hörte stimmen um sich, sah Raben auf den Zinnen einer Burg … versteckt, tief im Wald.

Als er erwachte fand er sich in einem Bett wieder. Man hatte ihn mit mehreren warmen Fellen zugedeckt. Kerzen und ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer erhellten den Raum. An den Wänden hingen alte Gemälde und Jagdtrophäen. Neben dem Bett standen ein Stuhl und ein kleiner Tisch.

Wo war er?

„Hallo.", sagte eine Stimme und der Junge schreckte auf. Doch eine ruhige, kräftige Hand drückte ihn wieder auf das Bett. Es war ein Mann. Er war in sehr einfache, dunkle Kleidung gehüllt, doch an seiner Hüfte hing ein Schwert an seinem Gürtel und eine schwarze Robe bedeckte den Rest von ihm. Sein Gesicht war hart und voller Narben, dennoch ließ es jetzt einige sanfte Züge erkennen. Er hatte sein langes schwarzes Haar zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden.

Der Junge brachte kein Wort heraus und blickte sein Gegenüber nur voller Furcht an.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte der Mann.

Er antwortete nicht.

„Hat die Natur dir etwa deine Zunge genommen?"

„S-Salazar.", sagte er schnell.

„Gut … Salazar. Ein seltener Name."

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte er nun mit mehr Mut.

„Ich bin Wolfgar. Mein Schwertbruder Ragnar hat dich unweit unseres Sitzes gefunden."

„Ich … ich …" Der Junge suchte fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung für sein Auftauchen. Diese Leute waren vielleicht Ritter oder Räuber. Hätte er keine Erklärung würden sie ihn womöglich töten. Doch wollte er das nicht?

„Ich habe mich verlaufen."

„Ganz offensichtlich.", sagte Wolfgar. „Bist du vor etwas geflohen? Deine Kleidung scheint nicht auf eine Wanderschaft bei dieser Jahreszeit geschaffen zu sein. Und das nächste Dorf ist zwei Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt. Du bist ganz schön mutig, Bursche."

Wieder antwortete er nicht, doch der Mann blieb geduldig und setzte sich.

„Warum haben Sie mich mitgenommen?"

„Weil du Hilfe benötigt hast.", sagte Wolfgar. „Bleib noch etwas liegen. Du brauchst die Ruhe." Der Mann erhob sich wieder. „Ich werde dir frische Kleidung, Essen und Trinken bringen lassen. Aber bitte bleibe hier bis ich zurückkehre."

Der Junge nickte nervös und schon verschwand der Mann aus dem Raum.

Wenige Minuten später tagten die schwarzen Ritter in ihrem Burgsaal. Sie waren nicht viele dieser Tage. Dreizehn von ehemals Dreißig zählte ihre Anzahl. Ihre Schwertbrüder waren den Feinden ihrer Zunft zum Opfer gefallen.

Ihr Oberster nannte sich nur der Meister. Keiner der anderen wusste seinen wahren Namen. Einzig, dass er schon Herr über den Orden war seit sie denken konnten. Einige der Schwertbrüder waren hier geboren worden und niemand von ihnen hatte je jemand anderen am Fuße des Tisches sitzen sehen.

Der Meister hatte kurz geschorenes, dunkles Haar. Seine Gesichtszüge waren so hart, wie die jedes anderen hier, doch hatte sein auftreten etwas Unnachgiebiges und Durchdringendes. Niemand widersetzte sich ihm. Niemals. So war das Gesetz.

„Wolfgar, habt Ihr nach unserem Besucher gesehen?", fragte der Meister.

„Jawohl, Herr. Er ist wohl auf. Verängstigt und durcheinander, aber wohl auf."

„Wo ist Ragnar, Meister?", fragte ein anderer plötzlich.

„Schwerbruder Ragnar muss seine Strafe verrichten. Niemand bringt einen Fremden zur Burg. Nicht einmal ein halbtotes Kind."

Schweigen der anderen Ordensmitglieder folgte.

„Herr, Ragnar sprach von dem Jungen …", sagte ein anderer Schwertbruder. Sie alle waren besorgt. Was hatte ihren Bruder Ragnar nur dazu getrieben diesen Jungen zu ihnen zu bringen.

„Er hat es mir bereits erzählt. Er glaubt in ihm die Kräfte unsereins gespürt zu haben. Sobald sich der Junge erholt hat werde ich ihn auf die Probe stellen.", sagte der Meister.

Alle anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Sollte er wirklich derjenige sein, für den Ragnar ihn hält, hat unser Orden nach langer Zeit wieder einen Lehrling. Sollte er jedoch scheitern wird er sterben." Der Meister blickte Wolfgar tief in die Augen und dieser nickte.

„Weckt ihn bei Sonnenaufgang. Ihr wisst alle was zutun ist."

Der Meister erhob sich und alle seine Schwertbrüder taten es ihm gleich. Die Tagung war beendet und die dunklen Ritter zerstreuten sich.

Der nächste Tag würde viel Anspannung mit sich bringen, denn die Probe des Meisters war hart. Keiner von ihnen hatte sie bestanden, ohne für sein restliches Leben gezeichnet zu sein.


	2. Die Probe des Meisters

Kapitel 1: Die Probe des Meisters

**Kapitel 1: Die Probe des Meisters**

Kaum, dass die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Erde berührten wurde Salazar von Wolfgar sanft aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt.

„Rasch, zieh dir etwas an. Wir müssen aufbrechen."

„Warum?", fragte der Junge müde.

„Ich erkläre es dir später.", sagte Wolfgar.

Salazar sprang aus dem Bett und zog die Kleidung an, die man ihm in gestern Abend gebracht hatte; einfache Sachen aus Wolle, eine Hose, ein Lederwams und ein Umhang.

Ohne einen Bissen oder etwas zu Trinken brachen die Beiden auf. Wolfgar begleitete ihn durch die tristen und düsteren Gänge der Burg bis sie schließlich auf den Hof heraus traten. Sein Begleiter führte ihn in die Ställe und setzte ihn auf sein Pferd; einen großen, schwarzen Hengst. Wolfgar stieg ebenfalls auf und hielt den Jungen fest, als sie los ritten.

Salazar hatte immer noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung wo sie sich befanden. Die Burg stand mitten im Wald und schien mehr eine Ruine zu sein, als alles andere.

Sie ritten auf einem schmalen Trampelpfad einen Hügel hinauf.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Salazar.

„Zu unserem Obersten, dem Meister. Wenn wir zu ihm stoßen möchte ich, dass du ihn mit dem größten Respekt behandelst. Er wird dich testen.", erklärte Wolfgar.

„Testen?" Es beunruhigte ihn zutiefst, was er da hörte.

„Das wird er dir selbst erklären."

Auf dem Hügel angekommen stiegen sie beide ab und Wolfgar band sein Pferd an einen Baum.

„Wo ist er?", fragte der Junge neugierig, doch sein Begleiter ließ ihn mit einer harschen Handbewegung verstummen, als ein in eine Kutte gekleideter Mann vor sie trat. Salazar hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen. Er schien einfach hinter einem Baum aufgetaucht zu sein.

Unter der Kapuze konnte er die das Gesicht des Mannes nur schemenhaft erkennen.

Wolfgar verbeugte sich vor ihm und Salazar tat es ihm zögernd nach.

„Ich vermute mein Vasall hat dir gesagt wer ich bin?", fragte der Mann.

Der Junge nickte schüchtern.

„Ich werde dir nun einige Fragen stellen und ich erwarte, dass du sie wahrheitsgetreu beantwortest. Sei dir sicher, dass ich es bemerken werde, wenn du mich anlügst.

Wie ist dein Name?"

„Salazar."

„Aus welcher Familie stammst du?"

„Mein Vater ist Rudolf, Sohn Berens, und meine Mutter Katja … war die Tochter Slüthers vom Brockenberg."

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen?", fragte der Mann.

„Der Gevatter hat sie geholt!", sagte Salazar ungewollt laut. Dass dieser Mann ihn nun so deutlich an seinen Schmerz erinnerte machte ihn zornig.

„Welches Schicksal hat dich hierher verschlagen?"

„Ich habe mich verlaufen.", sagte Salazar.

Der Mann kam nun näher und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Er spürte wie Wolfgar ihn festhielt damit er nicht weglaufen konnte.

„Lüge. Warum bist du hier?"

„I-ich habe mich verlaufen.", wiederholte der Junge und erneut traf ihn die Handfläche des Meisters im Gesicht.

„Lüge.", sagte dieser erneut. Salazars Wangen brannten und es trieb ihm die Tränen ins Gesicht.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„I-ich habe mich v-verlaufen."

Wieder schlug der Mann ihn, doch dieses mal wesentlich härter.

„Lüge."

Salazar begann leise zu wimmern und wandte sein Gesicht ab, da er fürchtete für seine Schwäche erneut geschlagen zu werden.

„Du hast dich nicht verlaufen.", sagte der Mann leise. „Erinnere dich an den Grund deiner Reise, Bursche."

„I-ich …" Salazar brach in Tränen aus. Dieser Mann zwang ihn an seinen Schmerz zu denken, ihn zuzulassen und dafür hasste er ihn zutiefst.

„M-mei-ne M-mutter i-ist tot! D-die Pest!", rief er. „I-ich … i-ich wollte nicht … Ich wollte nicht bei meinem Vater bleiben!" Und plötzlich, wie als hätte jemand die Macht über die Natur selbst erlangt, bebten die Bäume. Äste knarrten und krachten, brachen ab und schlugen unweit von ihnen auf den Boden. Wolfgars Hengst wieherte panisch und stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine. Die beiden Männer jedoch schienen all das nicht zu bemerken, sondern waren vollkommen auf den jungen vor ihnen fixiert.

„Es ist gut, mein Junge.", sagte der Meister plötzlich mit sanfter Stimme und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wolfgar, bring ihn zurück in die Burg."

Dieser nickte und ließ Salazar los. Er brach auf der Stelle weinend zusammen. Warum hatten sie ihn gezwungen seinen Schmerz erneut in sein Bewusstsein eindringen zu lassen? Und was war danach geschehen? War der Wald lebendig geworden und hatte auf seine Klagen geantwortet?

Wolfgar machte sein Pferd los und nahm den Jungen in die Arme. Er weinte bitterlich.

„Du hast es überstanden.", sagte der Ritter und hievte ihn auf seinen Hengst. Sie ritten zurück zur Burg und er trug ihn zurück in seine Kammer. Salazar weinte nur und war zu keiner Reaktion mehr fähig. Der Schmerz hatte ihn auf dem Hügel überwältigt.

Die Entscheidung des Meisters über das Schicksal des Jungen würde in den nächsten Stunden gefällt werden. Bis dahin würde Wolfgar ihn so gut es ging beruhigen – auch um sich selbst zur Ruhe zu bringen.

In der Kammer angekommen legte er ihn in das Bett, deckte ihn zu und strich ihn väterlich durch das schwarze, volle Haar.

„Alles wird gut.", sagte Wolfgar und hoffte, dass es stimmte.

Es verging eine lange Zeit bis Salazar aufhörte zu weinen und einschlief. Wolfgar wachte währenddessen an seinem Bett. Nicht aus reiner Fürsorge, sondern, weil der Meister ihm die Verantwortung für den Jungen übertragen hatte. Und er wusste, dass er ihn nicht bedauern durfte, denn der Meister hatte noch nicht entschieden. Würde er sich gegen den Jungen entscheiden so lag es in Wolfgars Hand ihn zu richten. So war es Gesetz.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Wolfgar wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und erhob sich. Er öffnete und vor ihm stand einer seiner Schwertbrüder: Markus, der Schmied des Ordens. Er war groß und hatte blondes, verfilztes Haar, dass er sich zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden hatte. Auf seinem Kopf saß eine zerschlissene Lederkappe und sein freundliches Gesicht war mit Ruß bedeckt. Markus trug nur einen einfachen Lederwams sowie Hosen.

„Wolfgar, der Meister schickt nach dir.", sagte er. „Er erwartet dich in seinem Studierzimmer."

Wolfagr nickte verstehend.

„Bist du meine Ablösung?"

„Ja. Ich werde auf den Kleinen aufpassen. Und nun geh, bevor der Meister ungeduldig wird.", sagte Markus. Wolfgar machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum großen Studierzimmer. Dieses befand sich im Ostflügel der Burg. Es lag hinter einer Tür aus Eichenholz in die das Emblem des Schwarzen Ordens oder, wie sie sich auch selbst nannten; der Walpurgisritter eingeschnitzt war. Es zeigte den Gevatter Tod, mit Sense und Schwert bewehrt, wie er auf dem Rücken eines Raben in die letzte Schlacht zog.

Wolfgar klopfte an und wartete bis sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand öffnete und trat ein. Das Studierzimmer des Meisters war eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Alchimistenlabor und Bibliothek. Überall lagen Pergamentrollen und alte Folianten herum. Die Regale quollen förmlich über und in einer Ecke des Raums stapelten sich die uralten Bücher bis unter die Decke. Der laborartige Teil des Zimmers war hingegen voll gestopft mit sonderbaren, alchemistischen Gerätschaften, die fröhlich vor sich hin blubberten und dampften.

Allein der Meister und vielleicht der alte Ordensalchimist Vengario wussten wozu sie dienten.

Wolfgars Blick schweifte durch die Räumlichkeit. Sein Herr war nirgends zu sehen, doch das bedeutete nichts.

„Ihr habt nach mir schicken lassen?", sagte er, als stände der Meister direkt vor ihm.

„Ja.", hallte die Stimme des Obersten für einen Moment durch den Raum und er trat aus der Dunkelheit. Fast so, als sei er mit den Schatten dieses Ortes verschmolzen gewesen und für das normale, menschliche Auge unauffindbar.

Wolfgar verbeugte sich untertänig vor dem Meister.

„Ich habe über das Schicksal des Jungen entschieden.", sagte dieser ruhig. „Er kann die Lehre bei uns antreten, doch birgt das auch große Sorgen."

„Welche, Gebieter?", fragte Wolfgar.

„Seine Herkunft. Oder schlichter ausgedrückt; die seiner Mutter."

„Die Slütheren vom Brockenberg.", sagte Wolfgar und der Meister nickte ihm zu.

„Dir ist es auch aufgefallen?"

„Ja, Herr. Seine Mutter könnte eine verbannte Brockenhexe gewesen sein."

„In der Tat. Die Linie der Slüthers ist hochgradig magisch. Sie sind Nachkommen der ersten großen Magierfamilie in diesen Landen; der Familie Slytherix aus denen Ende der Antike das Volk der Slytherinen hervorging. Ein alter, längst vergessener Zweig der magischen Blutlinien." Der Meister begann nun nachdenklich auf und ab zu schreiten. „Er ist stark, Wolfgar. Ich habe während seiner Probe nur einen kleinen Teil seiner Macht entfesseln können. Sein Schmerz und seine Magie scheinen eins zu sein. Ich frage mich, ob er sich überhaupt bewusst ist, was er ist."

„Das glaube ich kaum.", sagte Wolfgar. „Er scheint wohl nur wenig oder gar kein Bewusstsein für seine Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Sie in ihm freizulegen wird harte Arbeit."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht, Freund. Es liegt viel in ihm verborgen."

„Herr, was ist, wenn die Brockenhexen von seiner Existenz erfahren? Sie könnten ihn als Mitglied ihrer Sippenschaft einfordern."

„Dazu werden wir es nicht kommen lassen.", sagte der Meister schlicht. „Wenn seine Mutter eine Verbannte war, dann werden sie ihrem Zögling womöglich nicht beachten oder hätten ihn als Blutschande angesehen und bereits getötet. Die Hexen sind zwar ohne jede Moral oder Reue, doch haben sie ein einziges unumstößliches Gesetz."

„Kein Kontakt mit Menschen.", sagte Wolfgar.

„Genau. Vielleicht floh seine Mutter vor ihnen aus Angst sie könnten herausfinden, dass sie einem normalen Menschen nachstellte. Vielleicht fanden es die Hexen heraus und verbannten sie vom Berg. Sicher können wir uns natürlich nicht sein, deshalb, Wolfgar, wirst du auch sein Lehrmeister sein. Ich vertraue den anderen nicht, wenn es um derartige Geheimnisse geht. Versteh mich Recht, sie sind allesamt fähige Ritter unseres Ordens, doch zu stark ist ihr Verlangen nach weltlichen Vergnügen. Von dir kann ich erwarten, dass du es in jeder Lage für dich behältst."

„Gewiss, Meister.", sagte Wolfgar. „Gewiss. Ich werde die Herkunft des Jungen nicht preisgeben. Und sollte ich unter Folter stehen; ich werde das Geheimnis nicht preisgeben."

„Ist das ein Schwur?", fragte der Meister.

„Ja.", sagte Wolfgar.

„So soll es sein!" Der Meister streckte den Arm aus. „Würdest du dein Leben für dieses Geheimnis geben?"

„Ja, Herr." Wolfgar nahm die Hand seines Obersten und drückte sie fest. Sie spürten wie eine urgewaltige Macht von ihnen Besitzt ergriff und ihren Händedruck zu einer unbrechbaren Abmachung wandelte.

Ein Schwur oder ein Geschäft unter Hexern blieb nie bloßes Geschwätz. Die Magie in ihnen würde sie daran erinnern und keiner von ihnen würde das Geheimnis ungestraft aussprechen können. Wolfgar nicht und der Meister ebenfalls nicht.

Ein unbrechbarer Schwur. Eine schwarzmagische Abmachung. Gebunden an ihrer beider Leben – solange bis das Geschäft von ihnen wieder aufgelöst wurde, doch dies sollte für die nächsten Jahre nicht der Fall sein.


	3. Der Unhold von Gotha

**Kapitel 2: Der Unhold von Gotha**

Salazar regte sich lange Zeit nicht in seinem Bett. Erst als die Nacht hereinbrach öffnete er die Augen wieder. Seine Träume waren wirr und unverständlich gewesen, ähnlich wie seine Gedanken, die ihn nun erneut heimsuchten.

„Guten Abend.", sagte Wolfgar, der unweit von ihm an einem Tisch saß und etwas auf eine Rolle Pergament schrieb. Salazar setzte sich langsam auf.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte er scheu.

Wolfgar hörte auf zu schreiben und steckte seinen Federkiel weg.

„Wie bitte?"

„Was sollte das für eine Probe sein? Warum habt Ihr mir das angetan?", rief Salazar wütend und angeekelt. Wolfgar erhob sich und setzte sich zu dem Jungen aufs Bett.

„Diese Prüfung war wichtig damit wir dich einschätzen konnten. Jeder von uns Rittern hat sie gemacht. Verzeih, dass ich nicht ehrlich zu dir war."

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Salazar.

„Es bedeutet, dass du, ich und all die anderen Menschen in dieser Burg anders sind, als der Rest. Salazar, du hast die Fähigkeit zur Magie in dir."

Der Junge starrte den Ritter voller Unverständnis an.

„Warum sagt Ihr das?"

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Die Prüfung hat es uns gezeigt. Wir … wir mussten dich in den Schmerz zwingen, damit deine Fähigkeiten zu Tage traten. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber das war die einzige Möglichkeit.", sagte Wolfgar völlig ruhig.

„Ich bin kein Hexer! Ihr irrt euch!", erwiderte Salazar. „Und warum sollte ich Euch glauben?"

Wolfgar hielt ihm die offene Hand hin und unversehens entstand eine kleine Flamme auf seiner Handfläche. Salazar keuchte. Halb entsetzt und halb fasziniert beobachtete er die kleine Kerzenflamme auf der Hand seines Gegenübers. Wolfgar ballte seine Finger zur Faust und das Feuer erlosch.

„Wir sind Ritter vom Schwarzen Orden der Hexenreiter. Unter dem Volk nennt man uns jedoch oft nur die Walpurgisritter. Wir schützen die Dörfer dieser Lande vor Übergriffen durch Räuber, Christen und natürlich vor anderen Hexern, die den Menschen nichts Gutes wollen.", erklärte Wolfgar. „Der Meister hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt dich zu meinem Lehrling zu machen."

„Das heißt, Ihr wollt mich auch zu einem Hexer ausbilden?" Salazar wirkte immer noch skeptisch.

„Ja, du kannst bei uns bleiben und lernen. Wir werden dir beibringen deine Fähigkeiten bewusst zu nutzen. Doch die arkanen Künste sind nur ein Teil deiner Ausbildung. Jeder Walpurgisritter hat eine ganz bestimmte Aufgabe und jeder von ihnen wird dir sein Handwerk lehren."

„Und wenn ich nicht will?", fragte Salazar.

„Dann fürchte ich, ist dein Schicksal besiegelt. Unser Orden ist ein Geheimnis von dem außerhalb dieser Mauern nur wenige Wissen. Wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass du schweigst." Wolfgar sprach die Worte ohne jede Emotion aus. Wie etwas, dass er dutzende Male allein vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte.

„Was machen die anderen Ritter? Sind sie Krieger?" Die Neugierde des Jungen war offenbar geweckt.

„Wir alle sind Krieger. Jeder von uns beherrscht seine Waffen perfekt, doch viele von uns sind in erster Linie Gelehrte und Handwerker. Ich selbst studiere seit vielen Jahren die sonderbaren Verknüpfungen zwischen menschlicher und magischer Historie." Wolfgar strich Salazar über den Kopf. „Ich werde dir morgen Früh alle vorstellen. Nun, wirst du mein Lehrling sein und alle meine Anweisungen befolgen?"

„Ja!", rief der Junge aus. „Ja, ich will von Euch lernen."

„So ist es gut." Wolfgar ließ sich sein Mahl auf seine Kammer bringen und teilte es mit Salazar. Der Junge schlang es hinunter, als habe er seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen. Daraufhin brachte er ihn ins große Bad der Burg. Zu so später Stunde war niemand mehr hier und sie hatten das große Wasserbecken in der Mitte des Raums für sich.

„Es ist warm!", sagte Salazar freudig überrascht, als er ins Wasser stieg.

„Ja, wenn auch nicht auf natürlichem Wege. Wir können es magisch erhitzen.", sagte Wolfgar, als er sich auszog und sich schließlich ebenfalls in das angenehm warme Nass begab. Der Junge hatte seine helle Freude an dem Bad. Er planschte und sprang herum, wie ein Fisch, der, nachdem er lange Zeit in einem kleinen Becken gefangen schwimmen musste, nun endlich einen Weg in die Freiheit gefunden hatte.

Nach über einer Stunde verließen sie das Badezimmer gemeinsam. Wolfgar brachte seinen Schützling zu Bett. Morgen würde sein Unterricht beginnen und sie sollten beide ausgeruht sein, wenn es soweit war.

Das Portal zum Burgsaal öffnete sich knarrend und Wolfgar betrat die Halle mit Salazar im Schlepptau. Der Junge hielt sich schüchtern zurück. Sein Blick schweifte aufmerksam über die Tafel, an der bereits alle Walpurgisritter saßen.

Wolfgar verbeugte sich und Salazar tat es ihm vorsichtig nach. Er hatte keinen Schimmer von den Gepflogenheiten der Ritter und versuchte sie möglichst nicht zu beleidigen, indem er etwas Falsches tat.

„Brüder, ich möchte euch meinen Lehrling vorstellen. Das ist Salazar." Er legte dem Jungen seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Salazar das sind meine Schwertbrüder. Unseren Meister kennst du ja bereits." Er deutete auf den Mann, der am Fuß des Tisches saß.

„Das ist Markus, unser Schmied." Wolfgar wies auf einen kräftigen Mann am Anfang der linken Tischseite und stellte von dort ausgehend alle Ritter abwechselnd von links nach rechts vor. Markus nickte freundlich.

„Ragnar, unser stellvertretender Heerführer." Ragnar war ein schlanker, junger Mann mit kurzem, blondem Haar. Seine Gesichtszüge waren hart und ernst.

„Janosch, unser Buchhalter." Dieser war ein verhältnismäßig kleiner, beinah kümmerlicher Mann im mittleren Alter. Er hatte schulterlanges, rotes Haar in das er an einigen Stellen kleine Zöpfe eingeflochten hatte. Janosch lächelte Salazar zu und grüßte ihn mit der Hand.

„Balian, unser Hofbauer. Er kümmert sich mit Lyschko und Oswald um die unsere Burgeigene Feldbestellung und das Vieh." Wolfgar deutete auf drei junge Männer in sehr einfacher Kleidung. Sie waren allesamt von der harten Arbeit gestählt, doch ihre Mienen wirkten fröhlich. Sie nickten Salazar zu.

„Vengario, unser Alchimist." Wolfgar deutete auf einen alten Mann, dessen schulterlanges, braunes Haar von zahlreichen grauen Strähnen durchzogen wurde. Sein Gesicht war ebenso gezeichnet und hart, wie das der anderen Männer. Er trug eine einfache, schwarze Robe, die der des Meisters recht ähnlich war. Allerdings war sie mit Flicken übersät und wirkte stark abgetragen. Vengario warf Salazar nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Und sein ihm unterstehender Gehilfe Gunther." Wolfgar wies auf einen Mann mit kurzem, schwarzen Haar. Er war schmächtig und wirkte eingeschüchtert. Auch er trug eine schwarze Robe, die ihm allerdings etwas zu groß schien.

„H-h-hal-lo.", stotterte Gunther fürchterlich.

„Unsere Stallburschen Ralph und Wilhelm." Wolfgar deutete auf zwei Jungen, die das Knabenalter noch nicht lang hinter sich hatten und daher auf ihre ersten Barthaare Stolz sein konnten. Die beiden waren so sehr mit dem Essen beschäftigt, dass sie Salazar kaum bemerkten.

„Und zu guter Letzt unser kräftigster Schwertarm. Holgar, aber wir alle nennen ihn nur Bär." Und was für ein Bär dieser Holgar war! Geschlagene zwei Meter groß, kräftig und Furcht einflößend. Sein Haar war dunkelblond und zu einem langen Schwanz zusammen gebunden. Das Gesicht war von Narben übersät. Zudem hatte er eine Tätowierung am Hals, die einen Raben darstellte. Ein wahrer Hüne! Salazar kam nicht umhin sich vorzustellen wie dieser Mann im Kampf jeden Gegner problemlos niederwarf.

Nachdem Wolfgar ihn vorgestellt hatten aßen sie zusammen. Die Männer schwatzen laut und ausgelassen miteinander. Einzig der Meister und der Alchimist schwiegen. Salazar konnte die Blickte der beiden förmlich in seinem Nacken spüren.

Als sie schließlich ihr Mahl vollendet hatten führte Wolfgar ihn hinaus in den Hof.

„Ich werde dich heute zu Balian geben. Du wirst tun, was man dir aufträgt und dich immer um die Richtigkeit deiner Aufgaben bemühen.", sagte Wolfgar. Salazar folgte seinem Lehrmeister zu einer Holzhütte im Südteil der Burg. Mehrere große Pferche gab es hier, in denen Ziegen und Schweine gehalten wurden. Einzig den Hühnern wurde gänzliche Bewegungsfreiheit gegönnt.

Balian war bereits vor Ort und gab Anweisungen an Oswald und Lyschko weiter.

„Der Junge soll bei euch lernen. Weißt ihn ordentlich ein, verstanden?", sagte Wolfgar zu den drei Männern. Sie nickten allesamt und sahen auf Salazar hinab.

„Was für eine Arbeit hattest du in deiner Heimat?", fragte Balian.

„Ich habe meiner Mutter im Garten geholfen und auf die Schafe aufgepasst."

„Gut, ich werde sehen wozu ich dich gebrauchen kann." Balian zeigte ihm zunächst alles und ließ ihn dann zusammen mit Oswald die Tiere versorgen. Gegen Mittag gingen sie allesamt in die Burg zurück, um das Mittagsmahl zuzubereiten.

„Und wo kommst du her?", fragte Lyschko.

„Aus einem Dorf in der Nähe."

„Welches Dorf?", fragte Lyschko.

Salazar schwieg betreten.

„Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass du den Namen deines Dorfs nicht weißt!?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.", sagte Salazar. „Es war auch nur mehr ein Hof in der Nähe eines Dorfes. Wir lebten sehr abgeschieden. Ich und meine Mutter, meine ich. Mit meinem Vater war das anders. Er war Schmied, aber er war nicht oft daheim. Meist saß er nach getanem Werk noch lange in der Taverne."

„Verstehe.", meinte Lyschko.

„Und wo kommt ihr alle her?", fragte Salazar.

„Ich komme aus Magdeburg.", sagte Lyschko. „Oswald haben die Ritter im Erzgebirge einem Kräuterweib abgekauft."

„Mit dem Unterschied, dass das Kräuterweib eine Hexe war, die mich kochen wollte!", erwiderte Oswald.

„Wirklich?", fragte Salazar.

„Glaub, den Beiden kein Wort, Junge!", sagte Wolfgar, der gerade die Küche betrat. „Neuankömmlingen binden sie immer den selben Bären auf."

„Wolf, was musst du uns immer den Spaß verderben?", sagte Oswald mit gespieltem Zorn.

„Weil ihr Diebe wart, die wir dem Herzog abgekauft haben. Sie wären mit Sicherheit gehängt worden!"

„Sie wollten uns köpfen!", wandte Lyschko ein.

„Oh verzeiht! Dann wollten sie euch eben köpfen!" Wolfgar hob entschuldigend die Hände und zwinkerte Salazar zu.

„Und warum steckst du nicht bis zu den Ohren in deinen Pergamentrollen?", fragte Oswald.

„Selbst ein Historiker muss ab und an mal sein stickiges Studierzimmer verlassen und sich für die Gegenwart anstelle der Vergangenheit interessieren."

„Das heißt, ihm hängen seine Bücher zum Halse heraus.", sagte Lyschko zu Salazar.

„He, Bursche, willst du es heute noch auf ein Duell mit mir ankommen lassen?" Obwohl Wolfgar finster dreinschaute verriet seine Stimme, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

„Spar dir das für die Spitzohren auf!", antwortete Lyschko lachend.

Salazar verstand nicht, was er damit meinte. Spitzohren? Er musste an seine Mutter denken. Sie hatten ihm immer Geschichten von tapferen Kriegern erzählt, die sich gegen Kobolde, Riesen und Elfen behaupten mussten. Aber Slazar konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ob eines dieser Wesen spitze Ohren besaß.

Wolfgar ging nicht weiter darauf ein und wandte sich nun seinem Lehrling zu.

„Wie machst du dich?"

„Ich tue, was mir aufgetragen wird.", sagte Salazar vorsichtig.

„Ein richtiger Recke ist er!", meinte Oswald. „Er kennt sich gut mit dem Pflichten auf dem Hof aus."

„Das höre ich gern.", bestätigte Wolfgar. „Ich werde nach dem Mahl mit Ragnar und Bär außerhalb der Burg unterwegs sein. Ich übergebe euch die Verantwortung für Salazar." Oswald und Lyschko nickten.

„Wohin geht Ihr?" Es war das erste Mal seit Stunden, dass Balian eine Regung zeigte. Er redete nicht viel, außer wenn er Anweisungen vergab.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Wolfgars Tonfall war immer noch freundlich, wenn auch konsequent. „Wir werden zur Abenddämmerung zurück sein."

„Das hast du schon einmal gesagt und dann wurde eine Woche draus.", platzte Lyschko heraus, woraufhin Balian ihm gegen das Schienbein trat und ihm einen warnenden Blick zuteil werden ließ.

„Lebt wohl.", sagte Wolfgar und wuschelte Salazar nochmals durch das Haar, bevor er ging.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Salazar, nachdem Wolfgar die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Das bedeutet, dass dein Lehrmeister Arbeit hat. Und jetzt stell keine Fragen mehr darüber! Er wird es dir sagen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist.", sagte Balian streng und trieb sie alle weiter zur Arbeit an.

Eisiger Wind peitschte Wolfgar, Ragnar und Holgar entgegen, als sie den Wald auf dem Rücken ihrer Pferde verließen. In dicke Wollumhänge gehüllt und gegen die bittere Kälte ankämpfend machten sie sich in Richtung des der Stadtfeste Gotha auf, welche im Schatten des großen Berges, des Brockens, lag.

Unter ihren Umhängen trugen sie Kettenhemd und Lederwams. Sie hatten nicht vor in den Kampf zu ziehen, doch dieser Tage musste man vorsichtig sein. Wolfgars Schwert hing Griffbereit an seiner Hüfte. Ragnar und Holgar trugen dagegen ihre Zweihänder auf dem Rücken.

Ihr Weg war ein gefährlicher, denn überall wimmelte es von religiösen Fanatikern und Hexenjägern. Der Orden hatte im Zwist mit ebenjenen viele Ritter verloren. Und wer den Kampf überlebte, den erwartete Etwas, das schlimmer war als die Hölle. Die Christen folterten alle, die sie für Hexen oder Magier hielten und wer die Verhöre überlebte, der wurde bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt.

Zwar waren Wolfgar und seine Gefährten Magier, doch nichts und niemand konnte dem Tod ein Schnippchen schlagen. Der Gevatter holte sie alle – auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Die Zeiten waren finster geworden. Krieg überrollte das Land. Und die Pest wütete schlimmer denn je. Hinzu kam die immerwährende Kälte. Ernten fielen aus und es gingen Gerüchte um, dass Menschen ihre eigenen Kinder aßen, um nicht verhungern zu müssen.

Die Walpurgisritter waren einst ein mächtiger Orden gewesen. In ganz Europa hatten sie ihresgleichen vor Übergriffen durch die Christen und jenen Hexern, die nicht bereit waren ihre Fähigkeiten zum Schutze anderer Menschen einzusetzen, beschützt. Heute war ihre Zahl auf dreizehn Ritter geschrumpft. Dreizehn! Ein verfluchte Zahl, aber der kommende vierzehnte Ritter würde ihr Schicksal womöglich wenden. In welche Richtung Salazars Weg führte war jedoch ungewiss. Doch Wolfgar war überzeugt, dass es kein Zufall war, dass der Junge sich zu ihnen verirrte. Und sollten die verdammenswerten Brockenhexen nach ihm suchen, dann würden sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um ihn zu schützen.

„Wonach suchen wir, Bruder?", fragte Ragnar.

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass der leibhaftige Tod hier umgeht. Als ich das letzte Mal die umliegenden Dörfer besucht habe hörte ich mehrfach Geschichten von einer entsetzlichen Gestalt, die des Nachts erscheint und die Kinder der Bauern im Schlaf raubt.", berichtete Wolfgar.

„Glaubst du, dass es stimmt?", fragte Holgar.

„In diesen Zeiten würde mich nichts mehr überraschen. Selbst wenn es das Werk eines Menschen wäre und nicht das einer Kreatur, dann müssten wir uns damit befassen."

„Sicher, aber ich habe gehört, dass sich Hexenjäger hier herumtreiben.", sagte Ragnar.

„Die werden uns keine Sorgen bereiten solange wir uns ruhig verhalten. Doch im Moment ist das nicht von Interesse." Wolfgar machte eine Pause. „Kennt ihr den Unhold von Gotha?"

„Nur die Geschichten über ihn.", antwortete Holgar. „Der Meister hat mir einst von ihm erzählt. Er soll in der Lage sein in die Zukunft zu blicken."

„Ja, der Meister möchte, dass wir uns mit ihm befassen. Er glaubt, dass das Wesen, welches des Nachts hier umgeht dem Unhold nicht unbekannt ist."

Und so ritten sie nach Gotha. Die Stadt lag einige Kilometer südlich und stellte ein wichtiges Zentrum für den Handel der umliegenden Dörfer dar. Die Menschen der Stadt lebten schon lange mit dem Schatten, der vom Berg ausging, doch beschränkten sich die Kreaturen der Nacht und die Brockenhexen oft auf die schutzlosen Dörfer. Die Stadt selbst war eine Festung. Gotha lag inmitten der Burg Grimmenstein. Ein mächtiges Bollwerk der Ludowinger – einer Herrscherdynastie, die ihren Sitz in Gotha hatte und auch für den Schutz der umliegenden Dörfer verantwortlich waren. Die hohen, massiven Mauern der Burg hielten die meisten Wesen, die vom Berg aus ihr Unwesen trieben fern. Auch die Brockenhexen machten einen großen Bogen um die Stadt, da es im Inneren genug Hexenjäger und Kreuzfahrer gab, die es ihre Pflicht nannten sämtliche Magier im sengenden Feuer ihres Gottes zu läutern.

Auch für Wolfgar und seine Gefährten war Gotha ein gefährlicher Ort. Solange sie sich jedoch verhielten wie normale Menschen sollten die Christen ihre Fegefeuer im Zaun halten können.

Als sie am Stadttor ankamen bemerkte Wolfgar sofort wie wenig Betrieb hier herrschte. Wo waren all die Händlerkarawanen, die man sonst antraf? Nur die Torwachen waren zu sehen. Die meisten von ihnen trugen beschlagene Lederwamse und hatten sich tief in ihre Umhänge gehüllt, denn der Wind wehte immer noch mit einer unnatürlichen Kälte. Unter ihnen befanden sich auch einige Kreuzfahrer, die in schwarze Gewänder gekleidet waren auf denen ein weißes Kreuz prangte: Johanniter.

„Heda, Reisende! Welche Angelegenheiten führen euch nach Gotha?", fragte einer der Stadtwächter.

„Wir sind Kaufleute aus Magdeburg und sind geschäftlich unterwegs.", sagte Wolfgar.

„Für Kaufmänner tragt ihr aber viele Waffen bei euch.", meinte der Wächter misstrauisch.

„Die Straßen sind gefährlich. Dies sind meine Leibwächter. Wir bleiben höchstens bis morgen."

„Zeigt mir Eure Handelspapiere!", verlangte die Wache. Wolfgar zog eine Rolle Pergament aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und gab sie dem Wächter. Dieser studierte sie einige Augenblicke.

„Das scheint mir alles soweit zu stimmen. Nun gut, Ihr dürft passieren, aber haltet euch an das Stadtgesetz, sonst werfen wir Euch hinaus oder in den Kerker!"

„Ihr redet als wolle ich die Stadt niederbrennen.", bemerkte Wolfgar.

„Ich sage es Euch bloß! Es sind in letzter Zeit sonderbare Leute unterwegs. Und jetzt vorwärts! Ihr haltet den Verkehr auf!"

Für einen Augenblick fragte sich Wolfgar, ob der Mann blind sei, denn sie waren hier die Einzigen, die Einlass verlangten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ritten sie durch das mächtige Stadttor. Die Blicke der Johanniter ruhten auf ihnen bis sie aus deren Sichtfeld verschwanden.

Gotha war eine kleine Stadt in der sich hauptsächlich Händler und Gelehrte aufhielten. Über die Häuser der Bürger erhob sich der Hof der Burg Grimmenstein. Doch um diesen Ort würden sie einen großen Bogen machen. Die Ludowinger waren mindestens so schlecht auf die Magier zu sprechen wie die Kreuzfahrer.

„Wohin reiten wir?", fragte Ragnar.

„Zuerst suchen wir uns eine ansprechende Taverne, mein Freund." Obwohl das keine Antwort auf Ragnars Frage war schwieg dieser. Wolfgar würde zu gegebener Zeit alles ausführlich mit ihnen besprechen, doch nicht hier auf der Straße. Und gerade hier draußen hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl. Nicht der Kreuzfahrer wegen, sondern weil es so still war. Die Menschen, die sie auf der Straße erblickten sahen finster drein und waren schweigsam. Als habe der Schatten, der vom Berg ausging unlängst von den Bewohnern Gothas Besitz ergriffen.

Schließlich zogen sie im Gasthaus „Zum wackeren Recken" ein und ließen ihre Pferde vom Stallburschen versorgen. Die Taverne war klein und gemütlich.

„Heda! Willkommen im Wackeren Recken! Wagemann ist mein Name. Womit kann ich zu Diensten sein?", fragte der Wirtsmann kaum, dass sie eingetreten waren. Er schien vom Trübsinn, der die übrige Stadt befallen hatte verschont geblieben. Und doch wies seine Schenke erschreckend wenige Gäste auf.

„Wir wünschen ein Zimmer für heute Nacht, eventuell auch für morgen.", sagte Wolfgar.

„Freie Zimmer habe ich mehr als genug.", sagte der Wirt und man konnte einen leichten Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme hören.

„Sagt, was ist hier geschehen? Als ich das letzte Mal in Gotha war blühte hier das Leben."

„Kommt, setzt euch! Dies ist eine Geschichte, die man lieber bei Speis und Trank bespricht, werter Herr.", sagte der Wirt Wagemann und schickte nach seinen Gehilfen, die sogleich ein Mahl für die drei Walpurgisritter zubereiteten. Wolfgar, Ragnar und Holgar legten ihre Umhänge ab und stellten ihre Schwerter an den Rand des Tisches.

„Es begann alles vor zwei Wochen mit den Unruhen in den Dörfern. Habt ihr davon gehört?"

„Wir hörten Gerüchte über Entführungen.", antwortete Wolfgar.

„Es heißt außerhalb der Burgmauern ginge ein Gespenst um, das die Kinder der Bauern raubt. Erst verschwand ein Kind, am nächsten Tag noch eines und dann noch eines. Immer nachts, wenn alle schliefen. Am nächsten Morgen gab es dann keine Spur mehr von ihnen. Es war als hätten sich die Kinder in Luft aufgelöst! Die Menschen gerieten in Panik und baten den Herzog um Hilfe. Und er schickte Männer in die umliegenden Dörfer aus. Doch die Soldaten konnten nichts ausrichten. Einige von ihnen berichteten von einer finsteren Gestalt in einer schwarzen Robe und mit Sense! Sie sagten der leibhaftige Gevatter sei auf die Erde gekommen, um unsere Nachkommen vor ihrer Zeit zu holen!

Schließlich begann es auch in Gotha. Kinder verschwanden und immer wieder berichteten Leute vom Gevatter!" Wagemann erschauderte. „Niemand scheint dieses Übel stoppen zu können. Schließlich bat der Herzog die Heilige Kirche um Hilfe. Der Bischof schickte daraufhin die Johanniter zu uns, doch auch sie scheinen machtlos. Ihr solltet nicht zu lange in Gotha verweilen. Gott, der Allmächtige hat diesen Ort verflucht! Wir müssen seinen Zorn auf uns gezogen haben. Anders kann ich mir diese furchtbaren Geschehnisse nicht erklären."

Inzwischen brachten Wagemanns Gesellen ihnen ihr Mahl und sie begannen trotz dieser schauerlichen Geschichte zu speisen.

Wolfgar versuchte sich einen Reim auf diese Geschichte zu machen. Entweder schmückte Wagemann, so wie jeder anständige Wirt, die Ereignisse in ungeahnte Höhen aus oder er sprach die tatsächliche Wahrheit.

Wolfgar glaubte nicht an den Zorn Gottes. Er dachte vielmehr an eine Verbindung zu Salazar. Angenommen die Brockenhexen waren dem Jungen auf der Spur, dann war es möglich, dass sie vielleicht nicht genau wussten nach wem sie suchten. Sie raubten einfach die Kinder aller. Doch was taten sie dann mit ihnen? Das wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen.

„Hat niemand versucht dieses Wesen zu stellen?", fragte Ragnar.

„Oh doch, guter Mann! Es gab viele Versuche den Räuber zu stellen, doch von den Männern, die es versuchten war am nächsten Morgen meist nicht mehr übrig als Hautfetzen und Blut an den Wänden."

„Habt Dank, für diese Nachrichten.", sagte Wolfgar. „Auch, wenn es alles andere als gute Nachrichten sind."

Sie aßen ihr Mahl auf und bezogen dann ihr Zimmer. Dort erzählte Wolfgar den anderen von seinem Verdacht.

„Möglich.", sagte Ragnar. „Aber die Hexen fürchten in der Regel die Stadt. Sie trauen sich nur selten von ihrem Berg herunter."

„Wie dem auch sei, wir treffen uns heute Nacht mit dem Obersten des arkanen Kultes von Gotha. Er will uns helfen Kontakt mit dem Unhold aufzunehmen.", sagte Wolfgar.

„Und du glaubst der Unhold weiß etwas über dieses Gespenst?", fragte Holgar.

„Mein Freund, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um ein Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut handelt. Wenn nicht gar um einen Menschen."

„Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen.", meinte Ragnar.

Wolfgar wusste, was sein Begleiter meinte. Es gab unzählige Kreaturen des Schattenreiches – und von einigen konnte kaum ein Sterblicher berichten. Gefahrvoll waren sie jedoch alle, denn für die Menschen hegten die Meisten von ihnen nichts als Abscheu.

„Wir werden sehen.", sagte Wolgar schließlich.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich des Nachts auf den Weg zur Bibliothek von Gotha. In der Dunkelheit waren die Straßen bis auf die Stadtwache nahezu ausgestorben. Die Wächter zogen mit Fackeln durch die Nacht, doch ihr Schein wollte die Straßen kaum erhellen.

Die Finsternis verschluckte das Licht. Fast so, als bestände sie aus einer wabernden, dickflüssigen Materie, die alles, was ihr begegnete in sich aufsog.

Wolfgar ging zum Hintereingang der Bibliothek, einem massiven Bau aus Stein. Der Vordereingang wurde bewacht und sie wollten keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Hinten führte nur eine massive Tür aus Holz in das Innere der Bibliothek. Wolfgar klopfte zwei Mal lang und drei Mal kurz an – das vereinbarte Zeichen.

Die Tür öffnete sich unverzüglich und vor ihnen stand ein großer, kräftiger Mann in schwarzer Robe. Sein Gesicht lag im Dunkel der Kapuze und seine Hände wurden von dicken Lederhandschuhen verhüllt. Er trug eine Laterne, die an einem kunstvoll geschnitzten Stab befestigt war.

„Tretet ein.", forderte der Mann. Für seine hünenhafte Figur war seine Stimme geradezu samten und dennoch kräftig und klangvoll. Ja, der Mann besaß keine Stimme, sondern eine gesprochene Melodie, die ihnen entgegen schwang. Sie hatte etwas Unnatürliches an sich.

Wolfgar und seine Schwertbrüder gehorchten. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss erleuchtete einzig die Laterne des Robenträgers den Gang.

„Folgt mir. Der Meister erwartet Euch bereits." Und so folgten sie dem Mann. Er führte sie in den Keller hinab, der als eine Art Archiv diente. Hunderte Schriftrollen und alte Bücher wurden hier in Regalen gelagert. Der Mann führte sie durch eine weitere Tür in eine scheinbare Sackgasse. In die Wand war jedoch die Figur eines sitzenden Gargoyls eingelassen. Ihr Führer drückte ein Horn auf dem Haupt der steinernen Kreatur nach vorn und sogleich war das Geräusch von arbeitenden Zahnrädern zu vernehmen, die sich in der Wand befanden. Die Sackgasse vor ihnen tat sich auf, in dem die Wand wir eine Tür aufklappte und eine weitere Treppe offenbarte.

Sie stiegen in die schier endlose Tiefe hinab.

„Wie weit unten sind wir hier eigentlich?", fragte Holgar, der den Weg gebückt zurücklegen musste, da der Gang immer niedriger wurde, je tiefer sie stiegen.

„Fürwahr tief genug, um am anderen Ende der Welt wieder heraus zu fallen.", entgegnete der Mann mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus.

Wolfgar wusste, dass der Arkane Orden, der sich selbst als „Die Kinder des Odin" bezeichnete, vielerorts geheime Versammlungsorte angelegt hatte. Tief ins Erdreich geschlagen, fernab der Menschen und der Hexenjäger.

Schließlich kamen sie zu einem großen Torbogen, in den ein Gargoyl eingeschnitzt war und von nordischen Runen umgeben war.

Der Sage nach waren die Ordensmitglieder einst Nordmänner gewesen, die von ihrem Gott Odin ausgeschickt wurden, um in aller Welt nach seinem verlorenen Auge Ausschau zu halten. Sie lebten in einer abgeschotteten Gemeinschaft und glaubten, dass ihre Anführer die Reinkarnationen der Nordmänner von einst seien. In ganz Europa suchten sie nach dem Auge. Sie durchwälzten Bibliotheken und Archive nach Informationen. Die Kinder Odins waren Gelehrte, Dichter und Philosophen. Keine Krieger. Und von allen Magierorden waren sie der wohl friedfertigste.

Sie durchschritten den Torbogen und dahinter erstreckte sich ein langer, durch Fackeln erleuchteter Gang. Am Ende dieses Flurs standen zwei Männer neben einer verzierten Tür Wache. Sie trugen die gleichen Roben wie ihr Führer.

„Ich muss euch bitten eure Waffen hier abzugeben.", sagte dieser und fügte auf die argwöhnischen Blicke von Wolfgars Begleitern hinzu: „Das Gesetz verlangt dies. Meister Jaschkar hegt Euch gegenüber kein Misstrauen."

Wolfgar band seinen Schwertgürtel ab und übergab diesen den Wachen. Ragnar und Holgar folgten zögernd seinem Beispiel und händigten ihre Waffen aus.

Die Tür öffnete sich und gab ein gewaltiges Studienzimmer preis. Es war eine Bibliothek, die sich über drei Stockwerke erstreckte, die je durch Holzleitern und Stege verbunden waren. Ganz unten stand ein großer Schreibtisch, der nur so vor Pergamentrollen überquellte.

„Kommt nur herein.", sagte eine Stimme, die ähnlich melodisch klang, wie die des Mannes, der sie hierher geführt hatte, dennoch hörte sie sich eine Oktave tiefer an.

Auf einem der Holzstege stand Jashkar, der Hexenmeister des Arkanen Ordens. Er trug ebenfalls eine Robe, die seine Identität völlig verschleierte. Er hielt einen dicken, roten Almanach in den Händen und klappte diesen geräuschvoll zu.

„Meister Jaschkar, ich danke Euch, das Ihr uns diese Audienz gewährt.", sagte Wolfgar und verbeugte sich respektvoll.

„Gleichgesinnten helfe ich gern, Walpurgisritter." Meister Jaschkar schritt graziös zur Leiter und stieg hinab.

„Wir sind hier, weil Ihr mir verspracht ein Treffen mit dem Unhold zu arrangieren.", sagte Wolfgar frei heraus.

„Und ich halte stets mein Wort, doch Eure Begleiter müssen hier bleiben.", sagte Jaschkar mit einem Blick auf Ragnar und Wolfgar.

„Wir gehen mit ihm!", platzte Holgar los. „Ihr habt uns ja sogar schon entwaffnet!"

Wolfgar wandte sich zu seinen Begleiter um und bedeutete ihnen sich zu beruhigen.

„Ihr habt hier nichts zu befürchten. Den Unhold von Gotha verlangt es nur nach eurem Schwertbruder Wolfgar. Und ich bin nicht gewillt den Groll des Unholdes auf mich zu ziehen. Ich respektiere die Wünsche des Unholdes und verlange, dass ihr dies auch tut, verstanden?"

„Das tun wir.", sagte Wolfgar mit einen scharfen Blick auf Holgar. „Führt mich zu ihm."

„Ich muss Euch die Augen verbinden. Der Unhold wünscht nicht, dass sein Aufenthaltsort bekannt ist.", sagte Jaschkar.

„Das akzeptiere ich." Er ließ sich die Augen verbinden und fortführen.

Als Wolfgar die Augenbinde wieder abnahm befanden sie sich immer noch unter der Erde. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine Art Gewölbesaal. Auf dem Boden waren Kerzen aufgestellt. Ihr Wachs bedeckte bereits den staubigen Boden. Spinnenetze umhüllten die Kerzen ebenso wie das Gemäuer.

In den steinernen Boden war eine Art Karte geritzt, die in mehrere Kreise eingeteilt wurde. Zudem war sie mit sonderbaren Symbolen versehen, die nicht einmal Wolfgar zu entziffern vermochte.

„Wer da?", hallte plötzlich eine schwere Stimme durch das Gewölbe. Sie klang, als bestünde sie aus tausend verschiedenen Stimmen, die alle ihr Echo besaßen. Dennoch war niemand zu sehen.

Meister Jaschkar und zwei seiner Männer standen neben Wolfgar.

„Der, nach dem Ihr verlangt habt, ist hier.", sagte der Hexenmeister.

„Tretet hervor Wolfgar, Gelehrter des Schwarzen Ordens der Hexenreiter."

Wolfgar trat zwei Schritte nach vorn und kniete nieder.

„Unhold, hört mich an …"

„Ihr braucht keine Worte zu verschwenden. Ich erkannte Eure Absichten bereits, als ihr noch durch das Tor dieser Stadt kamt. Ihr wollt wissen welch Übel diesen Ort befällt?"

Aus der Dunkelheit, unweit dem Schein der Kerzen blinzelten ihn zwei rote Augenpaare an und zwei spindeldürre Arme – um ein Vielfaches länger als die eines Menschen – tauchten vor ihm auf. Sie hielten einen langen, reich verzierten Stab in den Händen, die Finger aufwiesen, die ebenso dürr und ausgemergelt erschienen.

„Ja, das Böse suchte diesen Ort wie die Pest heim. Die Kinder der Menschen verschwanden und waren nie wieder gesehen. Ich spüre, dass dieses Böse sich unaufhaltsam ausbreiten wird, wenn wir nichts unternehmen."

„Sind es die Brockenhexen?", fragte Wolfgar.

„Ja und nein.", antwortete der Unhold nachdenklich. „Die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich, guter Wolfgar. Ihr wisst, welche von den vielen Weissagungen ich meine."

„Ja, aber ich verstehe das Ganze nicht.", gab Wolfgar zu.

„So will ich Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Ich weiß, dass ihr vor kurzer Zeit Kontakt zu einem Jungen aufgenommen habt. In seinen Adern fließt uraltes Blut. Viel älter als ihr annehmt, Wolfgar."

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Die Dritte Rasse hat ihr Zeichen hinterlassen. Sie beobachten Euch. Und sie suchen nach Eurem Schützling."

„Die Dritte Rasse?", fragte Wolfgar erstaunt.

„So will es das prophezeite Schicksal. Es wird zum Krieg kommen und der Junge wird seinen Beitrag dazu leisten. In seinen Adern fließt das Blut vieler Völker und Rassen. Er ist dazu bestimmt die Hexen und Magier in ein neues Zeitalter zu führen." Der Unhold macht eine Pause. „Das Böse ist ihm auf den Fersen und es hinterlässt eine Spur der Verwüstung. Ich fürchte, ihr müsst ihn weit weg von hier bringen, wenn ihr ihn und dies Land retten wollt."

„Welcher Ort wäre weit genug weg, damit ihm der Schatten nicht folgen kann?", fragte Wolfgar skeptisch.

„Bringt ihn zum Meer und setzt zur großen Insel über. Dort wird sich das Schicksal entscheiden." Der Unhold deutete mit dem Stab auf die Inseln Britanniens.

„Warum gerade dort?", fragte Wolfgar.

„Fragt das Schicksal, nicht mich!", erwiderte der Unhold ungehalten. „Ich kann die Linien des Schicksals nur erkennen und sie Euch darlegen, doch ihre wahre Bedeutung bleibt mir verborgen. Denn nur der, den sie betreffen kann die Macht seines Schicksals begreifen."

Wolfgar versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen. Er war so fest überzeugt gewesen, dass die Brockenhexen hinter all dem Verderben steckten.

„Könnt Ihr wenigstens erahnen, wer hinter alldem steckt – außer dem Schicksal, versteht sich?"

„Seltsam so etwas von einem Walpurgisritter zu hören. Steckte euer Orden doch Jahrhunderte lang hinter derartig vielem, dass selbst ich müde bin, diese Vergehen aufzuzählen. Dies ist Eure Chance sich der Finsternis zu entsagen, auch, wenn Euer Meister dies mit Sicherheit anders sehen mag." Der Unhold deutete mit dem Stab auf Wolfgar. „Und nun hinfort!"

Er nickte und erhob sich. Jaschkar verband ihm wieder die Augen und brachte ihn zurück.

Als er wieder bei seinen Ordensbrüdern ankam antwortete er einsilbig auf ihre Fragen, denn Wolfgar wurde klar, dass das Böse dieses Mal nicht nur von außen kam. Und er würde Salazar nicht aus den Augen lassen. Wenn in dem Jungen wirklich ein Nachfahre der Dritten Rasse steckte, dann musste er ihn mehr behüten als jeden anderen Menschen.

Es war kein Zufall gewesen, dass der Junge zu ihnen gefunden hatte.

Schicksal? Vielleicht, doch Wolfgar wollte nicht zu voreilig urteilen. Schließlich hatte ihn das Schicksal schon einmal betrogen und selbst ein Unhold konnte sich irren.


End file.
